


Wake Up

by DreamOfBeans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Sanses | Nightmare's Gang (Undertale), Gen, Star Sanses (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOfBeans/pseuds/DreamOfBeans
Summary: Error constantly hears voices in head but, some of these voices started to stand out more so that the rest. "Wake up before it's too late Error." That's only one of the voices. That's one of the few that stood out most.After a few years being stuck in some kind of world, is Error able to get out in time? Or will he not survive the hell he's going through?Also, the characters in this aren't mine (Error Sans, Ink Sans, etc); they go to their respectful owners.
Kudos: 2





	1. The Voice

"Tick..tock....tick..tock..."

That's one of the voices he hears saying.

"Tick..tock....tick..tock...

The clock is running low.."

Error, he wasn't sure if he was living a reality or a fantasy. He never was sure. He was stuck in this house...with no one.

It was a nice home, it was some kind of cabin mansion thing. There was an upstairs, the upstairs has two rooms, and the downstairs has the other stuff. A living room, kitchen, dining table, so on and so forth.

It was strange, yet, he knew there are other monsters but he hadn't seen any in what felt like years. Well, it might have been, it's so hard to tell the time in this home.

There was a tv but it never showed what time it was. There were windows but they were foggy and looked like they were covered with fabric. You could see daylight but not out. No matter how many times he tried, the window wouldn't be clean. He tried escaping this place, to no avail, he was still stuck here. Even the windows don't open.

The one thing that was majorly off about this home was, in the basement, there's a tree. It didn't seem like a normal tree though. He should take a look at it some more sometime.

Well...ok, many strange things are going on in this house. Somehow the food supply never runs low, garbage cans empty themselves, and some other things.

Error knew this wasn't normal. He knew for a fact it wasn't real even though he's living it. It makes no sense to him.

"Error, Error, it's time, it's time to eat," one voice said.

"I'm not hungry though," Error replied to the voice.

"If you don't, you know what happens."

He sighed as he walked to the kitchen to see food being made in front of him. He knew it was lunchtime because of how bright it was outside. He sat at the table as he watched the food being made.

It was hard to tell but the smell kinda gave it away. It was some kind of food made with taco seasoning. He still was unsure but he knew he smelled the taco seasoning.

After a minute or two of waiting, the food was placed in front of him along with a glass of water. It was chicken quesadillas. It smelled good.

The only thing he was hoping for was if the chicken was fully cooked. He knew he didn't want to get salmonella. He knew it wouldn't be good if he got sick.

He sighed as he grabbed a piece and took a bite. From what he could tell, it was fully cooked. He was glad it was. Now, he just has to eat the rest.

[_]

Nightmare was pacing around the hallway. He wasn't sure what to do. He was worried, he was...lonely.

He knew he had the gang but someone was missing. He truly missed this one. _He_ once was part of the gang but...something happened.

Then Science came out of the room and walked over to Nightmare. Nightmare hurried over to Sci. "Is he ok?" he asked impatiently. Sci nodded looking at the papers on his clipboard.

"He's fine but something has gone off with his vitals," Sci started to say, "Easy way to put it. We've never seen anything like this."

"What do you mean?" Nightmare asked, getting quite worried. "Well, you see...his body is there but, he's mentally gone. As his mind is somewhere else while his body is still here."

The goopy skeleton gave the scientist a worried glance. “Nightmare..we're not sure if he’s going to make it..”

[_]

Error went upstairs as the voice told him to go and take a bath. This schedule he had to follow was quite repetitive. It was like, wash, rinse, and repeat. The schedule was, wake up, have breakfast, play games, have lunch, have a bath, so on and so forth.

There are some breaks in between but, it was never long though. It always seemed a bit rushed. If he wanted to watch some Undernovela, he would be able to watch it for only a minute or two then off to do something.

Error sighed as he climbed into the tub full of warm water. The tub had some bubbles and some Epsom salts. It smelled like some kind of vanilla. He hummed as he slipped lower and lower till his chin was touching the water.

He knew this was gonna last a bit. He was just wanting to get some sleep as he’d almost been awake all night. Not because he couldn’t sleep but because there were strange sounds and voices.

He had sat there for a bit then a voice had spoken.

“Error, Error, time to get out of the bath.”

Error got up and out of the bath, shivering from the cold air hitting his bones. Then a warm towel fell on him. He quickly wrapped up in it while drying off.

[_]

Nightmare was sitting on his throne as he was thinking about some plans. He knew the missing member couldn’t be here because of that incident. It terrified him when he thought about it.

It gave him chills to be honest. Even the rest of the gang could tell he was traumatized from it.

One of Nightmare’s tentacles slithered over to the microphone. He grabbed it and brought it closer to him. Once it had reached him, he clicked the button then said, “I need all of you in the throne room.”

He let go of the button, letting his tentacle take the microphone back to its place.

One by one each member trickled in. Cross, Dust, Killer, and Horror. That's the order they came in as well.

“Boss, is everything alright,” the black teared one said. Nightmare nodded and looked at all of them. “So, why did you have all of us come then?” the crackhead said.

“The reason is I wanted to talk to you about ********.” They went wide-eyed as they saw the king stand up out of his throne.

“Is he ok?” the Oreo asked. The goopy king let out a sigh before saying, “The doctors said he might not make it with the state he’s in.”

[_]

Error plopped himself on the bed as the covers covered him.

“Tick..tock...Tick..tock. Times running out Glitchy. If you wanna get out of here...go to the tree in the morning to find something special..” the voice told him.

The glitchy bean perked up hearing that but said nothing.

“Now, now, you shall get some sleep,” another voice told him.

“He’s a glitch, he shouldn’t get sleep,” yet another voice spoke.

He sighed knowing this was gonna be another long night.


	2. The Tree

Error slowly woke up as his body ached. He was unsure why it aches but, he’ll remember sooner or later.

“Error, Error, get up sleepy head,” a voice sweetly spoke.

He gently rubbed his eyes as he sat up then stood up out of bed. He stretched as some pops were heard from his bones. He looked around blinking trying to see.

He looked at the bedside table as he tried to grab his glasses. He always told himself he was blind as a bat. Even the voices told him those words before.

Error finally found his glasses and put them on, able to see. He looked around the room to see everything in its usual place. Two sofas with a coffee table, a couple of dressers, some mirrors, and some other things.

“Hey, why don’t we go and check the tree,” a voice told him. Error had almost forgotten; he nodded as he started to walk out of the room.

He went downstairs and into the kitchen, from there he could get to the basement. He opened the door and walked down the stairs.

Once he got down the stairs, he walked a ways down the hallway to the tree. He looked at it, it had it’s familiar glow along with strange lanterns that never seemed to go out.

This time, he noticed something different with the tree. He walked closer, as he did, he saw lots...no, hundreds of smallish crystals hanging from the tree.

Each one was a different color. Blue, purple, cyan, pink, and the list goes on. He reached up to grab one but a voice quickly stopped him.

“No! Don’t touch it!”

Error flinched, he dropped his hands then asked, “Why?” There was a hum from the voice before answering, “Those crystals hold unbelievable power. So, as an example, look at your LOVE level.”

He checked then said, “Uhh, ok.” “What is your LOVE level?” He hesitated but spoke, “It’s uh, 999,999,999,999,999,999,999.”

The voice cackled at him. “You're not being serious! Are you?!” The voice continued to laugh at him.

“Here, look,” the glitchy said, facing his vitals to where he can hear the voice. The voice quickly went silent.

Then cackled again. “That’s nothing compared to these crystals!” Error could basically hear the voice grin as the cackling slowed down.

“Really?” Error asked confused. “Yeah...let’s just say, take your LOVE level and times it by ten. That’s how much power it has.”

Error went wide-eyed. “What would happen if I touched one?” Error asked, getting curious. “From what I remember in the past...that person died but for you, it might be different. I would rather not chance it though,”

Error nodded knowing it would be a bad idea but, he truly wanted this one crystal that was dark blue. Something about it seemed so familiar, he just wasn’t sure why though.

He sighed as he took one last glance before leaving. He went through the hallway to the stairs.

From there, he went up them, and as soon as he got to the top, a voice said, “Ahh, there you are. It’s time for breakfast. Afterwards, I’m gonna try something a bit different.”

He didn’t question the voice but he was quite curious. ’I wonder what today’s schedule is gonna be.’

He sat down at the table as food was served to him. Pancakes with chocolate chips, whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and regular syrup.

He thought to himself, ‘Huh, something different for once. I wonder what’s up unless this is some kind of dream.’

[_]

Nightmare was laying in bed, he had just woken up a couple minutes ago from sleeping...well, that’s kinda obvious.

He was looking at something on his phone. He hadn‘t realized he had gotten a message from Science. He quickly got curious and read what Sci had sent.

_‘Hey Nightmare, I wanted to let you know, we found something interesting. As I said in the past, his mental being isn’t with his physical body, but I think I found a way to see what he’s seeing._

_Come over at anytime you can. Just not in the morning because I’m busy with some other patients. In the afternoon you can come though. I’ll be in the office from 1:00 to 7:00 if you need me tonight._

_Anyway, I thought I would let you know. Bye.’_

The goopy skeleton was happy but also worried. He wanted to see _him_ but, he knew there were going to be some...difficulties with that.

He got up out of be to get ready for the day and hopefully can see _him_.

[_]

Error had finished eating, he liked it very much. It was sweet and delicious.

“Error, Error, let’s go outside,” a voice spoke to him.

He was shocked. ‘Really? I can finally go outside? No, this has to be some kind of trick,’ Error thought.

“Are you pulling my leg or something?” Error asked. “No, no sweetheart, I would never. Besides, it might be nice to get some fresh air for once,” the voice replied.

Error stood up as he looked at the door that’s in the kitchen. Suddenly he hears a click…’Did the door just unlock?’

He walked over to the door and turned the knob...it opened. He slowly opened the door, he peaked out to see the blinding sun.

He hissed in pain, not used to the sunlight. “Oh, I forgot, you haven’t seen the sunlight in about four years,” a voice said.

‘Four years? Four fucking years I’ve been inside that stupid house?! God, it felt so much longer,’ Error said to himself.

He honestly doesn’t remember how he got here but, he does remember something. He remembers; he woke up in bed and that’s how it started.

Suddenly sunglasses were teleported onto his face. ‘Huh, these sunglasses go over my regular glasses,’ Error thought to himself.

He took a step outside, he smelled the air, he looked around. He was slightly excited but also nervous.

He wasn’t sure if it was some kind of trick or not. He walked around the house to see some swings. ‘Who ever lived here before I started staying here, they clearly had kids.’

He walked over to the swings and saw some toys. The toys were of many kinds of animals, cows, sheep, pigs, cats, dogs, and lots more.

It looked like they were covered in dust and dirt...kinda the same thing. He walked away and continued to look around the house.

He went to the other side to see a swimming pool. It was shockingly clean. He walked a bit closer and looked in the water.

‘Somehow this pool is really clean. That’s very strange. Unless someone is cleaning it or if the house was.’

He looked around at his surroundings again only to realize, he wasn’t in some kind town.

He could see in the distance there were some houses but they looked like they were burnt and were about to fall apart any second. It seemed like a fire might have consumed some of the houses a while ago.

Error looked toward the kids toys and saw a forest there. He got chills thinking of what could have happened to the kids.

‘If the parents weren’t careful, those children could have ventured into that forest and gotten lost…possibly eaten from some dangerous animals..’ Error thought.

He continued to walk, looking at his surroundings. It was strange, he should have heard something but he didn’t hear anyone. No people, no humans or monsters. Not even birds were chirping, that’s how quiet it was. He only was accompanied by his footsteps.

He couldn’t see anyone either. Maybe in a bit he will.

He walked to the other side and saw something kinda burnt into the wall of the house.

It looked like a family. The father cooking something on a grill, the mother looking at some magazines, the two children playing with a ball..it seems that the ball will never fall.

He looked down then back at it. ‘Were those the people who previously owned this house before I stayed here? But, it seems as if they got their reflections burnt into the wall..’ Error paused his train of thought thinking of a scenario that could have happened.

He gasped as the thought hit him like he had run into a wall. He held his hands up to his mouth. ‘No, no way. That couldn’t be. There’s no way a bomb could have gone off and killed the family! It would have taken the house down with it!’

Error felt himself starting to shake at the thought. ‘This place could have been a war zone. That makes sense. The burnt houses...the outline of the family..’

It was almost too much for Error to bare.

“Error, Error, we have to go back inside now,” the voice told him. He shakily nodded as he went back inside.


	3. The Crystal

It was yet again, another day. Error was so drained from the loss of sleep. He practically was dragging his ass around. Today, he was planning on grabbing one of those crystals.

He knew it probably was a bad idea but, he never seen anything like it. He decided to sneak downstairs before the voice told him to ‘wake up’. He quietly just made it downstairs and now is heading to the kitchen.

He made it to the kitchen and now to the basement. He had reached the door and was about to open it but, he quickly heard a voice, “Error, Error, why are you already awake?”

Error silently gulped feeling fear rise within him. “I..uhh, I wanted to look at the tree again,” Error said, not totally lying.

The voice was silent for a while then spoke again, “Ok..but you saw it yesterday. Wasn't it enough to see it yesterday?” He let out a sigh then said, “I wanted to look at the crystals again.”

“Ahh, that’s why but no. I can’t let you do that.” He was slightly shocked. ‘Huh, well, maybe the voices know what I was planning. Shit, I wanted to...never mind’ Error thought.

“You probably were planning on grabbing the crystal and leaving,” the voice said in a cold tone. Error shivered as he felt like eyes were watching him. He was getting...scared. ‘The hell is going on?’ Error asked himself.

[_]

Science took Nightmare to a different room. This room wasn’t  _ his _ but, it does have to deal with  _ him _ .

“Alright, this machine is gonna let us see what he is seeing,” Sci said pointing to what looks like a tv.

“It looks like a tv. You probably hooked up a different machine to it so we could see,” Nightmare said looking around.

Science nodded as he went over to a machine. He clicked some buttons then flipped a lever.

The tv turned on, Nightmare looked at the tv to see something. He couldn’t tell what it was because the screen was really fuzzy. Easy way to put it, tv static.

Sci walked over to the tv and clicked some buttons on the back of it. That helped the screen become clearer.

Nightmare continued to look at the screen. From what he could tell, it was a kitchen.

Then he saw someone walk into that kitchen. He knew this skeleton, he just couldn’t place the name of  _ him _ .

‘Well, this is really interesting. I’ve never seen anything like this,’ Nightmare thought into himself.

“Ok, I got it to work. You see him on the screen right?” Sci asked Nightmare. Night nodded as he looked at Sci then back at the screen.

Sci stood by him as both of them looked at  _ him _ . You could basically see the skeleton starting to shake.

Then he held his hands up to his skull and yelled something out. “Huh, audio still doesn’t work,” Sci told himself.

‘Why does he seem so familiar? He was dark boned like I was but, he had ****** covering his bones,” Night described to himself. Sci walked back over to the machines to fix something as Night continued to watch the screen.

[_]

Error held his head as the voices got louder. He screamed out for help but like usual..no one came.

He felt like he was being stared at. He held his hands on his skull trying to block out the voices but that was no use.

He couldn’t take it any longer. He quickly stood up and ran over to the basement door. He broke the door down and hurried down the stairs.

“What are you doing?!” a voice yelled at him. “Stop him before he get to the crystals!” another voice yelled.

Error clearly was trying to hurry to the crystals. He ran as fast his legs would let him. He quickly reached the tree.

He jumped up and grabbed the dark blue crystal. He smiled as he wasn’t affected by touching it. He looked up and found another one.

It was a dark cyan. He hopped up and grabbed that one too. With that done, he hurried out of there. He saw nothing blocking his way.

He raced up the stairs and busted the door down to outside. He smiled as it wasn’t bright outside yet. It was still quite dark as it was four almost five in the morning.

He ran as fast has he could into that forest, even if it gave him chills, he still ran.

He was so done with that place, he just wanted to be free. Now, let’s see if he’ll be free.

[_]

Nightmare slightly jumped as he could hear sound now. “Finally got it to work,” Sci said aloud to himself. He looked at the screen to see the skeleton running.

The skeleton was huffing and puffing as he ran.

Night looked as he saw the skeleton get to a strange tree. He saw him grab two crystals and ran back.

Then they heard a voice yelling, “Get him before he escapes!” Then another voice yelling, “We tried!” “Well try harder!” “We don't have physical bodies! That’s why we kept him here so we can take over his!”

Night was shocked, “Whoever that was, they wanted to take over his body.” “That makes sense actually,” Sci said, getting Night’s attention.

“Huh?” Night said clearly confused. “Remember I told you that his mental being is away from his physical being?” Sci asked Night. Night hummed then said, “Yeah, I remember that. I believe I understand what you're getting at actually.”

“Oh?” “So, those people..well, voices are basically trying to take over his body. That means if you found out that his body is detaching from his mental being that means that their plan is working...to some extent.”

Science nodded and said, “Yeah, you’re spot on. So, if those voices continue with what they're doing, they’ll take over his body...wait..” “Wait what?” Night asked, a bit confused.

“If those voices take over his body, does that mean he’ll be ‘awake’? And his mental being stuck in whatever land that is.”

Nightmare froze, he hadn’t thought of that happening. ‘Why him? He already has gone through a lot. He doesn’t need anymore of this happening,’ Night thought.

“We need to help him out in some kind of way or can we?” Night asked, getting worried. Sci hummed and looked at the screen before saying, “Right now he basically left that house. That means he might be able to come back...possibly, I’m not sure yet.

As for your question, I doubt we can help him unless we are with his mental being. At most what we can do is hope and pray he’ll be with us.”

Nightmare looked down, he was hoping for a better answer but this is still all so new. Nothing like this has happened before, so there’s not much research about it.

Night looked back at the screen and saw the skeleton running to the forest. As that skeleton did, the tv got covered with static. He sighed then said quietly, “Please be ok and stay with us so you can wake up.”


	4. The Past

Error finally slowed down as he was having a hard time breathing from running. He sat down on the ground as he held his right hand on his chest.

He had put the crystals in his pocket a while ago. He still was having a hard time breathing, taking in sharp breaths.

Then he saw something, it kinda looked like a shadow but it wasn’t. It kinda looked like a ghost. It was a familiar one too.

“Ni-Nightmare?” Error asked aloud. “Error, listen, if things don’t get better, you might be stuck here,” the figure of Nightmare said.

“Wait, hold on..” Error said, pulling out the cyan crystal out of his pocket. He held it to the ghost and whispered, “Nightmare..”

“I’m not your Nightmare but I am a Nightmare. Once you grabbed that cyan crystal, I awoken from what felt like a coma almost.”

“Wait, you’ve been in a coma?” Error asks. The ghostly Night nodded then said, “Yeah, that was quite a while ago though.”

Error and Night stayed silent for a minute or two. Then Error asks, “What happened to this place?”

Nightmare sighed then said, “It was a while ago but, this was a lively town. Bustling with activities. The part you were at was the human‘s side of the town. The monster's side is about ten to about twenty miles away from where you were at.

But...one day..some bad humans and monsters got together and worked at a facility. Working on bombs, flame throwers, grenades, and lots more. They even made poison gas smoke bombs.”

Error looked away then back at the ghost and said, “Maybe that’s what got burnt on the side of the house.”

“That family’s outline?” ghost Nightmare asked. Error nodded then said, “Yeah, all of the places seemed to be taken down except for that one. Why?”

The ghost hummed then said, “Well, if I do remember correctly, that house had just been renovated. You’ve seen how that house has many mechanical things to it, right?”

Error nodded wanting to hear more. “So, they just fixed it up and actually got it to work like it has now but, soon some ‘voices’ took it over.”

“Like the voices saying, ‘Time to get up, wake up.’” “Exactly.”

Error was so curious now but, he knew there wasn’t much time left. Error let out a sigh then said, “So, can you see those voices?” I saw him shake his head then said, “No but, I wish I could. I think if you grabbed or knocked all of those crystals out of the tree, all of those spirits will come back like I have or their appearance anyway.”

He let out a hum then said, “What about this crystal then?” Error pulled out the dark blue crystal.

“I think that one was for you,” Night said, looking at the crystal then back at Error.

“I’m so confused.” Then something clicked as Error was staring into the crystal.

That something was a part of Error’s past that he shouldn’t have remembered. He held his hands onto his skull, dropping the crystal onto his lap, then said, “No...no! Why?! Why am I remembering this stuff?!”

“Woah! Calm down!” the ghost nightmare said, going to Error’s side.

“Why? Why  _ him _ ...I shouldn’t have remembered  _ him _ ..” “Uhh..who’s him if you don’t mind me asking.”

Error looked at him then said, “ _ He _ was my old scientist...same with my brother. I almost died but my brother, Geno, he’s endured so much pain from him.” “I haven't heard of someone who had a scientist in a while.”

[_]

Nightmare was laying in bed, trying to think straight. His mind was going a hundred miles an hour..or well, it seemed like it. He was so confused and scared for  _ him _ . He wasn’t sure what to do.

The only thing that really stuck out was, something felt off about today. He tried his best to push it away but, he kept having a strange feeling.

He got up and decided to look at himself in the bathroom mirror. He went over to the bathroom and looked at the mirror.

He saw his goopy self, starring in his own reflection of the mirror. Then he felt a strange stinging pain in his soul.

He took out his soul and looked at it. It seemed to look normal but the stinging pain became more painful like his soul was on fire.

He put his soul back then leaned on the counter for support. He sighed before trying to walk back to his bed, only for him to fall on the ground as he let his weight off of the counter.

He quickly shut the door and locked it so no one could see him in the state currently was in. He took in sharp breaths as the burning pain had seized.

He held onto his clothed chest. He couldn’t take it any longer...he let out a pained scream.

.

.

.

Because of the scream, it had gotten the attention of the four that were in the castle. The four, Cross, Dust, Horror, and Killer, they hurried up the stairs to hear their king scream out in pain.

“Boss! Are you ok?!” Killer yelled out. Dust smacked him on the arm then said, “Of course he isn’t! He’s screaming in pain!”

Then Horror teleported his axe to his hands, he broke the door of the bedroom. They hurried in not seeing Night. Then there was another scream, this time, they could tell it had come from the bathroom.

They knocked and banged on the door wanting a response from Nightmare, but had no other response other than a pained scream.


	5. Past memories and a new future

_ Error was only a small kid, same with his brother, Geno. They both were small children. There was one thing that’s different from the past Error and current one...well, many things actually. _

_ One, Error originally wasn’t dark boned. He did have white bones but, that was eons ago, he doesn’t really remember that much until this very moment. _

_ His dark blue strings, they were once a mix of vibrant red and crimson red. Not only that, in the past he had originally considered himself a female. _

_ He loved going by female pronouns. He thought it suited him quite well as he liked wearing dresses. _

_ The scientist on the other hand, didn’t like it. Geno, he was really supportive and called him whatever Error was ok with. He even we alright calling Error by she/her pronouns. _

_ But, the scientist, he had kept an eye on both of them. Both Geno and Error shared the same room. There were two beds but, they both liked sleeping by each other. _

_ One day though… _

_ Error had followed the scientist, he was confused of the room they were heading to but, he was ok with it. _

_ ‘I wonder what he’s gonna have me do,’ Error asked himself. The scientist opened the door and let the small Error though. _

_ “2E, I want you to sit on that chair,” the scientist said, pointing to the chair that basically was in the center of the room. _

_ He nodded as he hopped onto the chair. The scientist had walked over to him and strapped him onto the seat, making him sit still. _

_ “What’s this for?” Error asked the scientist. “Oh, well, I wanted to try something but, I need you to stay very still for me,” the scientist said, walking away to some cabinets. _

_ The scientist had pulled out a box. Then the scientist opened a drawer that was by him. He looked at the various kinds of syringes and needles. _

_ He grabbed one that was small enough but had enough for what he was planning. He opened the box and looked at the many chemicals he had. He looked then quietly said, “Ah hah, here’s the one I was looking for.” _

_ He grabbed it and filled the syringe up with the solution. _

_ Error, he was on the chair, not even paying attention to the scientist. Then the scientist came over to him. _

_ Error looked and saw something in the scientist’s hand. “What’s that you have?” Error asked curiously. _

_ “Oh, this is a syringe. I have put some stuff in this and now, I need to put it into your arm.” _

_ Error started to become terrified. “W-Wait, that’s going in my arm?!” The scientist slightly nodded then said, “Yes, now, I can’t waste time now, now can we?” _

_ Error stayed silent as he had been filled with fear. The scientist held it up to his arm and started to put the needle of the syringe in Error’s arm. _

_ Error started to panic, he felt his soul racing like he had run a marathon. Then the scientist had injected the substance into Error’s arm. _

_ The needle was pulled out of his arm as the scientist stood away from him to see what would happen. _

_ The straps that held Error down had come loose. Error got off the chair and fell onto the ground. He gripped his skull as he yelled, “You're talking too loud! Stop! It hurts!” _

_ The scientist looked at Error with confusion. The scientist had went back over to the box with the chemicals..he had quickly realized he had given Error the wrong one. _

_ “Oh god...I gave him the wrong one...shit..” the scientist whispered to himself. _

_ Then Error screamed in pain. The scientist hurried over to him, trying to calm him down. Error shot a glare at scientist. _

_ “Don’t touch me you glitch!” Error yelled out. The scientist backed away a little bit as he watched Error suffer in pain. _

_ He had taken some notes of what had happened. He made sure he didn’t miss a detail of this. Then, ever so suddenly, Error’s bones became dark as black paint. _

[_]

_ Nightmare, he normally sits by the tree reading a book. His brother, Dream, always was out talking and hanging out with the villagers. _

_ Only thing he got from the villagers was hate. He wished he could hangout or even talk to the villagers without anything hateful but, there wasn’t much he could do. _

_ He was beaten, some had torn his clothes before, and the worst thing that’s happened to him was...he’s been raped. _

_ Even though he’s the prince of nightmares, he has nightmares of him getting raped, beaten, and even sometimes he dies in those nightmares. _

_ Dream never really paid attention though, he was always so caught up in his little fantasy world. Always having fun with the villagers and staying positive. _

_ Nightmare wished he could at least he could have had someone to talk to other than his ignorant brother. _

_ But one day...he grabbed a golden apple to prove he could take care of the golden apples as well. _

_ Only for that apple to turn dark in his hands as the villagers had crowded around him. He looked at the villagers...he even saw his brother. _

_ “Nightmare!” Dream yelled out. As Dream had ran towards him, Night had taken a bite of the apple. _

_ He fell on the ground as he screamed out in pain. This black like tar was covering his body as tentacles had sprouted out of his back like little seeds sprouting out of the ground. Dream stood back as he and the others had become afraid. _

_ Then, a cold chuckle had left Nightmare’s throat. He stood up and attacked the villagers. Dream, he had ran over to the tree and grabbed what he thought was a golden apple. Only for it to be a black apple. _

_ But as soon as he realized, it was too late as the same thing had happened to him. Screaming in agony and the black like tar covering his body. _

_ Nightmare looked and saw what had happened. He went wide eyed then said, “What the hell are you doing Dream?!” _

_ Dream had stood up and looked at Nightmare. “I’m no longer Dream, Nightmare, I’m Shattered.” Nightmare was worried but also confused. _

_ Then Shattered had started to attack Nightmare. Nightmare had begun to fight back as their AU started falling apart. _

[_]

Error slowly woke up, he heard someone talking to him and also shaking him. He looked and flinched as his glitching became worse.

“Oh thank god you're awake. When you suddenly passed out, it scared me,” the ghost Nightmare said.

Error slowly sat up then said, “Well, I definitely remember some things..” Nightmare looked at him a bit confused then asked, “Oh?”

“Yeah...some things I shouldn’t have remembered. Like when I was a young kid,” Error said, looking at his hands.

“Was it about your scientist?” Error nodded then said, “Yeah, and some other things.” “I won’t push it, just please don’t pass out on me like that.”

Error light out a chuckle then said, “I’ll try not to.”

[_]

Nightmare slowly sat up as he got a slight headache. He looked around to see himself in his bedroom and not in the bathroom.

“Huh, I thought I was in my bathroom,” Night said, lightly jumping at the sound of his voice.

He looked at his hands to see his bones were white like snow. “W-What? Why are my bones like this? What happened? Speaking of, where am I anyway?”

Then there was a light knock at the door. “Can I come in?” Cross said. “Uhh, sure...I guess,” Night said hesitantly.

Cross opened the door then looked inside at Nightmare. He closed the door behind him before asking, “If you don’t mind me asking, who are you?”

Nightmare looked at Cross confused of who he was. “I was about to say the same thing,” Night said.

“Well…I’m Cross and who are you?” Nightmare was hesitant but said, “ I'm Nightmare…Where am I?”

Cross went wide eyed then said, “Nightmare! Is that really you! You look so different and so much cuter!”

Nightmare’s face exploded with purple blush. Night scoffed, crossing his arms, and said, “I’m not cute. Besides, where the hell am I?”

Cross looked at him confused then said, “This is literally your kingdom. How do you not know that?”

Nightmare shrugged but stayed quiet. Then Cross got the idea of what might’ve happened. “What’s the last thing you remember?” Cross asked.

Night hummed then said, “The last thing I remember was standing underneath the tree of emotions. Also, I do remember when I was holding the black apple in my hands.”

Cross went wide eyed and said, “Oh, um, ok. I don’t know anything about that but, I might know someone who does.” Night looked at him then asked, “Who?”

“Your brother, Dream.” Nightmare went wide eyed then said, “No, I don’t want to see or talk to him.”

Cross gave him a confused look then said, “Why not?”

Night got up and said, “I'm not saying besides, I’m fine. Just leave me alone.”


	6. Getting close to the end

Error had decided to walk in a direction and see if he could find a way out.

The ghost looking Nightmare stayed by him.

They walked in silence for quite a while. The only sounds they heard was dead grass and leaves crunching under Error’s feet. Every so often a bird would chirp.

Then, a gunshot was heard. Error and Night flinched: Error quickly looked where the sound had come from.

Suddenly, everything went black.

[_]

Nightmare hid in his room for most of the day.

Cross told the others about what had happened.

“So, you're telling me that Nightmare had been changed to his past self?!” Killer yelled out.

Cross only nodded. Dust seems like he might know something.

“Well, I do remember him telling me something about his past. I sadly don’t remember because it was so long ago,” Dust said.

Cross looked at Dust with a crazy look. “Wait what?!” Cross yelled out.

Dust nodded then said, “Yeah, he told me what had happened in his past and what had happened after eating an apple.”

“Did an apple really cause him to have goop on his bones?” Horror asked.

Dust nodded again then said, “Yeah, it was a really strange kind of apple too.”

“He said it was a black apple,” Cross added.

“Black apples and golden apples…” Dust quietly said to himself. Suddenly, he remembered what Nightmare had told him.

“You ok?” Killer asked Dust.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Dust said. “I actually remember what Night had told me.”

They all looked at Dust with curiosity.

“He had told me something about Dream when he was attacking the villagers.”

“What was it?” Horror asked.

Then, they heard someone come down the stairs.

[_]

Error opened his eyes to see he was floating in some kind of black void.

He looked around confused. He wasn’t sure what was going on.

Then, there was a low chuckle that was heard.

He looked in the direction it had come from. He widened his eyes, shocked at what he was looking at.

“Long time no see E2.”

Error stayed silent. He wasn’t even sure what to do. He didn’t know if he should try to run away or just stay in place.

“Staying silent I see, it seems like you remember me. And here I thought I wiped your memory of me,” the scientist spoke.

“...I didn’t remember until recently,” Error quietly said.

“Still have that quiet tone in your voice I see.”

Error just stayed quiet. This caused the scientist to laugh a little.

Error couldn’t help but get a very off vibe from him. Something didn’t feel right.

Obviously the scientist looked different from when he was performing tests on Error and his brother. His body seemed to maintain its shape but as for his face, it was dripping a little, like he’d injected himself with determination.

“You know, your brot- I mean G1, he was a much better test subject than you were.”

Error just stayed quiet. Something had made him feel tired. Maybe that tiredness had come from staying awake all the time, or possibly trying to search for answers he didn’t know he was looking for. Probably both actually.

“Also, I wasn’t planning on you hearing voices and having your bones dark.”

Error scoffed then said, “Yeah right.”

“No really, I was actually trying to inject you with something that makes you resistant to pain and-“

“You mean immortal?”

“Yes..”

There was silence between the two. Then the scientist spoke again.

“You always were smart. Sometimes smarter than G1. It seemed like you were always one step ahead of me.”

“I was just doing what I could to get out of that damned cage you put myself and my brother in.”

There was more silence. Suddenly, there was a pull Error could feel.

It felt like he was being pulled out of this void.

He saw himself drift away from the scientist.

All he could see now was a bright white.

[_]

Night looked at his gang with hate. He had remembered what had happened after his corruption.

He was pissed. He wanted to punch one of them in the face. He wanted to see blood or see one of them knocked out.

“Hey, you ok?” Horror asked.

Nightmare looked at him then said, anger in his tone, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“You sound angry. Is there anything I can do to help?”

Night didn’t say anything. He just stood up and walked to where Cross was sitting.

Cross looked at him then asked, “You ok boss?”

Night balled his fists tightly then threw a punch at Cross’s face. Cross didn’t have enough time to block it, he just had to deal with the pain it had left.

He rubbed the side of his face where Night had punched.

“Why did you do that?” Cross asked, looking at Nightmare.

Night didn’t say anything, he just tightened his fists, wanting to punch Cross more.

Night began to throw more punches at Cross. Quickly Killer and Horror had pulled Night away from Cross.

“What the hell! Let me go!” Night yelled out sounding really pissed.

Suddenly, Dust came up behind Nightmare and hugged him from behind.

“Why the hell are you guys being so damn soft?! Stop it! It’s disgusting!” Night yelled out once more.

Dust had a feeling what might calm him down. He looked at Horror and Killer, nodding to them.

“What do you mean by that?” Horror asked.

“Let go of him,” Dust said.

“You sure?” Killer asked.

Dust nodded, tightening his grip on Night.

Both Horror and Killer had let go of Night,

Dust quickly turned Night around, making Night face Dust.

Dust tightly hugged Night, resting his head on Nights’.

Dust could feel Night by squirming, but soon had calmed down.

He felt Night bury his face into his chest. Soon they could hear soft cries from him.

Dust moved his head off of Nights’, then began to gently pet his head.

“Shh, it’s ok, let it out,” Dust quietly said.

Night looked at him then said, “I miss my brother. I don’t want him to fight me like he had in the past.”

Tears were streaming down Night’s face. Dust had never seen him cry till this very day. None of the gang actually.

Night continued to cry for most of the day, Dust doing his best trying to comfort the purple cladded skeleton.


	7. Chaos and destruction

Error sat up feeling a bit dizzy. He put his hand on his skull and looked around.

He didn’t recognize the place he was at. It was some kind of forest.

This forest was different from the one he was in.

He realized he didn’t see the ghost Nightmare by him. He quickly felt his pockets to not feel the crystals.

Suddenly, there was a stinging pain like his ribs had been shattered.

He put one hand on his chest and looked up. He only saw the leaves of the trees, it was blocking most of the sunlight.

He only saw a little bit of blue meaning it was till day time.

He took in deep breaths as the pain seized. He didn’t hear anything. There was no sound. He couldn’t hear anything, not even his own breaths.

Suddenly, passing out.

[_]

Night had calmed down but he was deeply worried about Error as he hadn’t seen him in the past few days.

Dust decided to go with him.

They had arrived at the hospital that Sci had worked in. They walked through the halls to Error’s room.

Dust lightly knocked on the door then waited for someone to open it. Quickly, the door open revealing Sci.

“Oh, hi Dust and..who are you kid?” Sci said, looking at Night with curiosity.

“Don’t talk to me like I’m a kid. It’s me Nightmare.”

Sci looked at Dust with confusion then said, “That’s Nightmare?”

Dust nodded then said, “Yeah, something had happened to him to look like his past self.”

“Oh ok, you guys come in. There’s something I need to tell you that’s good but also bad news,” Sci said, letting them into the room.

They both walked into the room and were a bit impatient of what Sci had to say.

Sci closed the door then said, “How about sit down first before I tell you both.”

Both Night and Dust sat down. Sci grabbed a chair with wheels and sat down on it. He sat in front of the two impatient skeletons.

“Which news do you want to hear first?” Sci asked.

“How about the good news,” Nightmare said.

Sci teleported a clipboard to his hands: he adjusted his glasses then said, “Well, first of all, Error is doing well. For a while, he was scaring us.”

“Like how?” Dust asked, worry in his voice.

“That’s where the bad news comes in. I hadn’t been able to connect that screen that helps me see what’s going on in his mind but, something is going on. It’s his soul rate...it keeps dropping.”

Night’s eyelights dilated, he was stunned. His worst fear had become a reality. Error might not make it out alive from that coma.

“Is he ok though?” Dust asked, sounding more worried.

Night stayed silent as he was put into shock from what he’d heard.

“Yes, from seeing his vials a few minutes ago, he’s ok. We just have to keep a close watch on him.”

Suddenly, there was some loud beeping.

Sci looked at the direction to another door. He quickly got up, dropping his clipboard, and ran to the door.

Night and Dust following right behind.

[_]

Error breathed heavily as he quickly picked up a Glock 43 off of the ground.

_ Bang. _

He quickly went into a bush as he heard many shots of different rifles and guns from left and right.

_ Bang. _

_ Bang. _

He heard screams. They weren’t the same. Some were out of pain, others out of insanity, and lastly, others who are trying to survive this hell hole.

Error’s clothes were torn up. He lost his scarf while running, his jacket basically not one any more, and his shirt was ripped up, exposing his scarred ribs and spine. Oh and his flip flops, he had lost them and they had been broken anyways.

He looked around at his surroundings and saw someone collapse, blood pouring out of them.

He heard a cold chuckle as he heard someone walking towards him.

Suddenly, it had stopped. Error quickly stood up and fired the Glock at the person, having his eyes shut.

Error slowly opened his eyes to see he had shot the main man who was murdering everyone.

He had a feeling that he was going to survive that shot and just playing dead.

Error aimed his gun at the man and was about to fire it when he heard a familiar voice.

“Error? What are you doing?”

Error looked and saw...his adoptive mother. He was afraid, he won’t forget what she had done to him.

He cocked the gun and fired it at the man on the ground making sure he was dead. He had shot him in the head. Blood seeping out of it.

Error looked and saw his adoptive mother’s figure fade away.

“I knew she wasn’t real, like how I am. How is this even a reality of what I’m living..”

Error paused what he was saying. He looked at the gun then looked around.

He decided to go South and continue to talk to himself.

“How is this a reality? All I wanted was to have fun with friends...and my brother. I want to see others I know...and not some stupid masochist or sadist.”

Error paused again as he continued to walk. He continued walking in silence before speaking again.

“So, if this is truly it, then that must mean that this world has come to its end and is getting ready to get its revenge on everyone. I was the one who was trying to save them. It was that stupid Ink who caused this shit in the first place

How stupid does he really need to be when he sees the world, unfold into this chaos called the end.

Like an end of a story...nothing lasts forever...only death is the true answer here..”

Error stopped in place. He looked at the gun in his hand again. He sighed softly as he cocked it then aimed it to his head.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Bang... _


	8. Health problems & issues that arise

Night and Dust were shoved out the room Error was in.

Doctors and nurses rushed in.

All they heard was the beeping of the heat monitor quicken each minute...no, second. Maybe millisecond was more accurate.

Suddenly, it stopped.

Night looked at Dust and Dust did the same.

Tears started to form in the corners of Night’s eyes. Dust pulled Night into a hug then said, “Let’s just hope he’s ok.”

Right after Dust had said that, they were able to hear the heart monitor again.

Night looked up at Dust and said, “I’m worried for Error.”

“Me too Night. We just got to hope he’ll be alright and somehow wake up.”

[_]

Error groaned in pain as he had awoken. He felt immense pain in his whole body. It felt as if he’d been shocked or even struck by lighting.

He slowly sat up and looked around. He was in a black void again. Only this time there’s a floor and not floating in mid air.

Suddenly, he turned over and threw up magic.

He breathed heavily and saw he had thrown up magic.

“Well shit, I might die….hehe, my brother is lucky he’s still alive after all he’s gone through. He has a whole family...a husband...kids...I wish I could live a life like that but...I’m only hated..”

Error stopped speaking and looked around him.

He saw Nightmare. He saw the rest of the gang. And lastly, he saw Ink.

He slowly stood up and walked over to Ink. Ink flinched then said, “Hey wait! L-Let me explain why I’m here!”

Error stopped walking, he let out a sigh then said, in a slightly angered tone, “Ok, what is it squid?”

Ink started to fiddle with his scarf as he’d been filled with fear.

“Look, I’m sorry for what I’ve done. I was only blinded from what Fate had done to me. I was only told that...you were there to destroy every last thing in the multiverse and that’s what I saw….not what I’m seeing now.

I only did this to you because I was blinded like I said. I felt as if..I was being controlled. Like someone was in MY body. Like I was seeing myself in like a third person point of view.”

Error looked at Ink confused.

“Wait, third person?”

Ink nodded then said, “Yeah, I’m in my own body now and...I realize what I’ve done.”

Ink looked down then looked at Error, dead in the eyelights then said, “I’m sorry. I’m trying to sound as genuine as I can because as you know, I have no soul.

The only thing that’s letting me have emotions is my paints.”

Ink put his thumb under his sash and lightly held it out.

Error looked at the vitals that held the many colors of paints. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, and lastly, pink.

Red, probably anger.

Orange, probably tense and stress.

Yellow, possibly happiness.

Green, possibly the same thing as yellow or it’s disgust.

Blue, probably sadness.

Purple, probably guilt.

And pink, probably lust and love.

Error looked back at Ink. He wasn’t sure what to say. He wasn’t sure if he should say he was glad if Ink was on his side or if he should just deny it.

Ink softly chuckled then said, “You looked so confused!”

Error suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He flinched and looked. He saw Nightmare.

“If you want, we can go back home and relax if this is too much,” Nightmare said, concern in his voice.

Error gave Night a confused look. “Wait, did you plan this out?” Error asked.

Nightmare was hesitant then slightly nodded.

Night let out a sigh then said, “This was mine and the other phantom's plan.”

“Phantoms?”

“Yes, I’m not your real Nightmare, none of us are..except for Ink. I don’t know how he got in here.”

Error looked at Ink. Ink still seemed nervous but said, “I seriously don’t know how I got here. One minute I was talking with Blue and Dream and the next, pop, I’m here.”

Error stayed silent for a few seconds before saying, “Were you, knocked out? Or did your vision black out suddenly?”

Ink hummed then said, “No..I don’t think so anyway.”

Error looked back at Nightmare then said, “How about you and the gang go back to your place. I’m going to stay here and talk with Ink.”

“You sure? We can stay if you’d like?” Night asked.

“I’m sure, go ahead and go.”

Nightmare nodded then walked over to his gang. They soon vanished before their eyes, leaving no trace.

Error sighed before sitting down. Ink decided to do the same and sit across from Error.

“So,” Error started. “If you are the Ink I know, how are we going to get back into our reality?”

Ink lightly shrugged then said, “Who knows, all I know is that, I’m hungry.”

Error softly chuckled then said, “I bet you are.”

[_]

Night and Dust were able to go into Error’s room after a little bit of waiting.

Night looked at Error carefully knowing his bones were weak. He gently placed his hand on Error’s hand.

Dust gently rubbed Night’s back as he could tell Night was deeply upset about Error.

“He’ll wake up, it’ll take time though. We just don’t know yet,” Dust said.

Night didn’t look at Dust, he only looked at Error and said, “Yeah, I hope so.”

They stood there in silence as they looked at Error and seeing him in such a weak state. They weren’t sure what to do.

Slowly but suddenly, Error’s arm slightly moved. They both were shocked.

“Is he waking up?” Night asked, sounding like he whispered.

“I think so.”

They waited patiently looking at Error, seeing if he’ll make another move.

Suddenly, there was a light knock and a doctor coming in.

It was a skeleton, it wasn’t Sci, it was a different one.

“Hello, I’m going to be doing a check up on him,” the doctor said.

The doctor’s voice sounded like they were female but they weren’t sure.

Both Night and Dust stepped off to the side as they let the doctor do their thing.

“So,” the doctor started. “Did something happen before I came in.”

Night nodded then said, “Actually yes.”

The doctor gave Night a slightly surprised look then said, “Please tell what happened.”

“It wasn’t much but, Error’s arm slightly moved.”

The doctor nodded, typing what Night had said down.

Suddenly, they heard a light groan come from Error.


	9. A bright white door

Error and Ink looked at each other. They didn’t say anything. Just stared at each other.

“Error?” Ink asked, breaking the silence.

“Yeah?”

“I never noticed your eyelights are different colors. It amazes me.”

A light blue coated Error’s cheekbones. He was shocked to get a complement. He never got complements. It was a rare treat to get one actually.

Error just stayed silent for a few moments before saying, “We’ve been fighting each other for years and you somehow never noticed?”

“I think I did but I don’t think I took the time to look at them.”

There was silence once more. That’s the only thing that seemed to fill the air, silence.

There were no trees rustling around in the wind. No leaves crunching under the skeletons weight. There wasn’t even wind.

The silence was kinda like the same silence the AntiVoid produced.

“So,” Ink started. “How are we going to get out of here?”

Error lightly shrugged, looking at the floor then his hands on his lap.

“I don’t know. Sooner or later we’ll find a way, it’ll probably take a while.”

Ink stood up, causing Error to look at him again.

“How about we start searching now and see if we find something?” Ink asked.

Error stood up the said, “It’s not like we have anything else better to do.”

[_]

Some doctors, Night, and Dust were in Error’s room, looking at him carefully.

They weren’t sure if he actually was going to wake up or if he was saying and/or doing these final things before dying off.

It scared Night, he just wanted to see his friend wake up. Night sighed softly then faced Dust.

Dust looked at him then asked, “You ok?”

Night just looked at him. He didn’t have anything to say other than repeating himself. He wasn’t sure how or what to do.

Dust looked at Night his expression turning into a concerned one.

“How about we get some sweets then come back?” Dust asked.

Night lightly nodded, staying silent. Dust led him out of the room, letting doctors do their check ups and such on Error.

[_]

Error and Ink had been walking for what had felt like hours. They kept walking and walking.

Quickly, Ink started complaining about his legs being sore from walking.

“Error, my legs hurt. Can we sit for a few minutes or something,” Ink complained to Error for the hundredth time.

Error sighed then said, “I suppose but after we have to keep walking after we sit.”

Ink gave Error a nod before they stopped. Ink quickly sat down then Error followed in line.

They sat across from each other. They didn’t say or do much. It was silent which Error didn’t mind.

“So,” Ink started. “How and when do you think we’ll get back?”

Error sighed slightly annoyed to hear Ink’s annoying voice but said, “I don’t know. I’ve been stuck here for who knows how long. I bet we’ll be stuck here for the rest of our lives.”

“Oh come on Error, there has to be some way.”

“No, there probably isn’t and there won’t be an exit. I know it.”

Ink sighed as he knew Error could possibly be right.

“So, if we are going to stay here for the rest of our lives, how about we get together and have a family,” Ink said, waving his hands around a bit.

Error’s face exploded in blue blush as he started to choke on his own saliva.

“No! No way in hell that’s happening!” Error yelled out, in between coughs.

Ink just hummed then said, “Mmm, k.”

Error had stopped coughing but he was slightly mad at Ink. He was kinda flustered from what Ink had said actually.

Soon enough, Error stood up.

“Alright, let’s keep going.”

Ink sighed then said, “Fine.”

[_]

Dust and Night started walking back to Error’s room.

Night looked at the signs of other patents. He slowed down as he saw the name of one sign.

Somehow Dust didn’t notice and kept walking.

But Night, he kept looking at the sign and couldn’t believe it.

The sign said ‘Ink’.

That could mean that it’s the Ink Night knows or someone completely different.

Night slowly peaked into the room and saw the patent.

Luckily there were no doctors in there at the moment.

Night slowly walked in and saw the Ink he knew.

He hummed then put a lifesaver mint in his mouth.

He was confused why Ink was here. He looked at Ink closely and didn’t see any scars or anything.

“Hey Night.”

The voice scared Night, he looked and saw a nurse.

“Oh, hey,” Night quietly said.

“Are you wondering why Ink is in here?”

Night nodded then said, “You probably can’t tell me, can you?”

She lightly nodded then said, “Yeah, if you want to hear what happened I’ll suggest talking with Blue and Dream.”

Then two other skeletons had come into the room.

Night looked and to his luck, it was Blue and Dream.

Dream looked in disbelief and gasped.

“Brother?”

Night sighed then walked over to Dream. Dream quickly pulled him into a hug.

“Brother! I never thought I could get you back!”

Night lightly pushed Dream away and asked, “What happened to Ink?”

Dream looked at the floor then back at Night.

“Well, all we know is that, one minute we were talking with him and the next, he passed out cold, collapsing on the ground.”

Night looked at Dream confused.

“Serious?”

Dream nodded then looked at Ink.

“We still don’t know the cause,” Blue chimed in.

Night hummed then, an idea hit him.

“The tv…”

Dream and Blue looked at Night confused.

“What do you mean by ‘the tv’?” Dream asked.

Night didn’t say anything he just hurried out of the room to find Sci.

[_]

Error and Ink kept walking. That’s basically what they did for what felt like days to them.

Ink continued to complain about his feet hurting from walking so much.

Error actually wasn’t in pain while he walked. It kinda shocked him actually.

Suddenly, there was a bright light.

Error hissed at the bright light and Ink, he basically starred into it like a moth attracted to bright lights.

Error looked at the light. It seemed to resemble a doorway.

He somehow couldn’t believe it.

‘This might be our ticket out of this hell hole,’ Error thought.


	10. Back into reality

Error slowly walked to the white door. Ink decided to follow him.

They both were unsure about this white light that resembled a door.

Ink then suddenly grabbed Error’s hand and ran into the lightened door.

[_]

Once Night went back to Ink’s room. They started talking to each other

They weren’t sure what to do with the two. The two they mean by is Ink and Error.

Suddenly, they heard Ink groan softly.

The three of them looked at Ink. Dream walked over and placed his hand on Ink’s hand.

Suddenly, Dust came in and said, “Night, Error made another sound.”

Night looked at him then waved him to come over. Dust walked to Night as they looked at each other.

“I think Ink and Error are somehow together in their strange world fantasy thing,” Night said.

“Really?”

Suddenly Sci knocked on the door then opened it. He had a cart with the things they need to see on the tv screen.

Night walked over to Sci; he looked back at the three of them.

“You guys wanna see if both of them are together in that fantasy thing?”

Dust nodded as he walked over. Dream and Blue also nodded, walking over to Night.

They left Ink’s room and went to Error’s room.

Soon enough they arrived. Night, Dream, Blue, and Dust sat down on the chairs that were in the room as they waited for Sci to finish setting it up.

Once it was fully set up, Sci turned on the tv.

They all were shocked at what they saw.

[_]

Error groaned as he sat up. He looked around. He quickly became afraid of what he saw.

He was back in the true lab from his past.

Ink suddenly started coughing, causing Error to look at him.

Error looked away then slowly stood up.

He seemed terrified as he was back in this place. All of the pain and torcher he’s been through is this exact place.

“Error, are you ok?” Ink asked, concern in his voice.

Error looked at him then said, “Uhh, well no. We’re here in this fucking hell hole!”

Ink stood up and looked around.

“Yeah, this is the true lab but, what do you mean by it being a ‘hell hole’?”

“You don’t get it. This was the place myself and my brother were experimented in!”

Ink looked shocked, he somehow couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

Error sighed then said, “Let’s quickly find our way out.”

Ink nodded and followed Error through the many hallways in the lab. There were a lot of rooms as they walked past them.

Some were where chemicals were held, some with a chair and basically some kind of laser facing the chair, and so much more.

Ink looked closer and saw a keypad attached by the door.

“I wonder what the code could be..” Ink quietly said, thinking.

Error starred at the keypad. He knew it looked familiar, he just couldn’t quite remember what the pin could be.

He knew the pin wasn’t short.

Suddenly, it came back to him.

He put his fingers on the keypad and typed it in and quietly mumbled the numbers.

“2013794655980.”

The door opened, creaking a bit.

Error looked at Ink and Ink did the same.

“Ready?” Error asked.

Ink nodded and said, “Ready as ever!”

Error took a deep breath then said, “On the count of three, we run through the door.”

Ink nodded getting ready to run.

“One…

Two…

Three!”

Both Error and Ink ran into the door.

Everything became black.

[_]

They all starred at the screen. They weren’t sure what to say or do.

Suddenly, they heard a scream.

Dream ran out of the room to Ink’s room.

Blue followed Dream, leaving Dust, Night, and Sci in Error’s room.

Night slowly walked over to Error and looked at him.

Slowly, Error’s eyes opened.

Night’s eyes widened as he gasped, holding his hands up to his mouth.

Dust walked over and also widened his eyes.

Dust looked at Sci and said, “He’s awake.”

Sci looked at Dust in disbelief.

“He woke up..” Sci quietly said.

Night wanted to hug Error tightly. He wanted Error to know how much he missed him.

“Error, I missed you,” Night quietly said.

A small smile crept onto Error’s face.

Suddenly, they saw Ink awake in a wheelchair.

“Is Error awake?” Ink quietly asked.

“Yes, he just woken up.”

Dream helped him over to Error.

Error glanced over at Ink. Ink had a big smile on his face.

“We did it Error, we’re back to reality.”

Error’s eyes widened then smiled softly.

.

.

.

It had been about two years after Error had fully awoken.

Error was able to speak but, Sci did some more tests on him. He found out that Error was paralyzed from the waist down.

All he could do was wheel around in a wheelchair.

The gang didn’t mind. They were happy that Error was back.

Oh and there was a peace put in place. There was no longer a war between creativity and destruction.

Error and Ink actually became good friends after the fact.

It had been a long few years since Error was trapped in that world. And he was happy to be back into reality again.

When he was finally able to come back. Killer, Horror, and Cross were shocked to see him there.

They were happy to have him back.

“Finally you came back and you didn’t bring the milk,” Killer said jokingly.

Error rolled his eyes as he shook his head.

“Cross is the one who forgot the milk,” Error quietly said.

At the time, Error couldn’t speak loudly. He could only speak quietly, a whisper basically.

But now, he was able to speak louder. Not really scream yet but, definitely getting better.

“Hey Error,” Ink said.

Error looked at him and said, “Yes?”

“Wanna play Mario kart or maybe Smash Bros Ultimate?”

Error chuckled then said, “Sure, sounds like fun.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_The end_ **


End file.
